Colligocorpus
by May Traumend
Summary: Tú al menos sabes que vas a pasar dos días con el mago más hermoso, inteligente y elegante del castillo –dijo el rubio sin ningún reparo-. Y en cambio yo, aquí me tienes, con una sangre sucia fea y comelibros atada mágicamente al brazo. Dr/Hr


**Muy bien, buenas a todas. Quisiera decirles que me complace anunciar (y me complace mucho) que mi primera historia no Dramione heterosexual que voy a escribir está ya en marcha. Espero que mis chicas, a las que les encantó Jane y a las que, por supuesto, les agradezco la paciencia que tuvieron conmigo cuando mi inspiración voló, se interesen por la siguiente. Y a las nuevas lectoras les daré la bienvenida como se merecen, por supuesto. Espero que disfruten de este pequeño Dramione que ha salido a flote debido a mi abstinencia en estas ultimas semanas. Disfruten, mis pequeñas viciosillas. **

**Disclamer: Menos el Colligocorpus, todo es de J.K. Rowling, aunque si me queire comprar el hechizo a buen precio, no le diré que no… ;D**

**COLLIGOCORPUS**

-Maldito sea el jodido profesor Flitwick, maldito seas tú, hurón de pacotilla, maldito sea el mundo entero! –exclamó Hermione Granger, en medio de un pasillo vacío. Bueno, _casi_ vacío.

-Cállate, estúpida, o tendremos que estar así hasta que los quintapeds vuelvan a su forma original –se mofó-. Tú al menos sabes que vas a pasar dos días con el mago más hermoso, inteligente y elegante del castillo –dijo, sin ningún reparo-. Y en cambio yo, aquí me tienes, con una sangre sucia fea y comelibros atada mágicamente al brazo.

-Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts estaría yo disfrutando de esto –exclamó ella, alzando el brazo para dejar bien a la vista la cuerda de medio metro que les separaba-. Esta cuerda se irá acortando hasta desaparecer mañana a la misma hora! No lo entiendes, idiota?

-Si, entiendo que incluso las Gryffindors más beatas y amantes de la ley no pueden dejar de romperla para sentirse mas cerca de mí –dijo Draco Malfoy, sentenciando el asunto-. Claro que yo cuanto mas lejos, mejor para el aire que respiran los Slytherins, niña tonta.

Aquella misma mañana, el profesor Flitwick había pillado a Draco Malfoy tirándole pelotitas de pergamino a Hermione Granger, que las hacía carbonizar con la varita antes de que llegaran a su pelo. En una de estas, la pelotita ardiendo salió volando hasta llegar a parar a un ojo del profesor, quien, furioso, conjuró una cuerda mágica de medio metro, para que aprendieran lo que era el incordio de unos a otros y no lo volvieran a hacer más. Después, les dio la llave de un antiguo despacho de un profesor que había abandonado la escuela hacía un tiempo, les aseguró que estaría limpia y que así ningún Gryffindor entraría en la sala común de Slytherin, ni viceversa. A la mañana siguiente, se pedirían perdón y le pedirían también perdón al profesor Flitwick.

Caminando por el pasillo, llegaron a la puerta del despacho, que abrió Hermione con su llave. Al entrar se quedaron estupefactos.

-Esto es…

-Minúsculo, enano! –Hermione se indignó-. Y no vamos a poder separarnos ni para ir al baño?

-Si pudiera hacerse, nos habrían dado un despacho donde las cosas estuvieran más separadas. Y tú eres, según todos, la más lista de la promoción? Influencias de Potter, supongo, tener un amigo famoso siempre ayuda.

-Cállate, Malfoy. Siempre has tenido envidia de que, incluso cayéndole mal a Snape, siempre he sacado mejores notas que tú –sonrió, triunfante. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso: Draco Malfoy la agarró del cuello, apretando levemente, lo justo para que notara que respiraba, pero con dificultad. La dejó unos segundos apoyada contra la pared, con cu mano agarrando su cuello, y la miró fulminándola con la mirada-.

-Severus Snape no es objetivo.

-Claro que lo es –dijo ella-. Sino, yo suspendería siempre!

-No, no es verdad. El no odia a los sangre sucia, ni me hace la pelota cuando entrego los trabajos. Mi padre le obligó a tratarme más duramente. Por eso mis excelentísimos trabajos de pociones nunca llegan al E –escupió-. Deja de presumir, niña tonta, que no entiendes ni media de lo que ocurre entre los profesores de este colegio. Mira sino a Flitwick –señaló, y Hermione observó que la mano que Malfoy tenía alzada la hacía levantar un poco la suya, colgando, por la cuerda-.

-Suéltame. Esto que estas haciendo son palabras mayores. Suéltame –repitió. Entonces se atrevió a alzar la mano y soltar los dedos del chico, que no opusieron resistencia-.

-Podrías haberlo hecho tu sola. Voy a ducharme –anunció-.

-No!

-Pero porque no? –preguntó cansino-.

-Y yo que hago? No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

-Tu vas a estar un día sin asearte?

-Yo me ducho por las mañanas –explicó ella-. Hoy tenía pensamiento de repetir, porque en Herbología…

-Si, no soy tonto, se que pasó en Herbología. La crema de bulbos voladores huele mal. Así que no es tu hedor de siempre, no?

-Ni lo es, ni te importa como huela yo, ahora que caigo, Malfoy.

-Bien. Cogeré mi ropa.

Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar que tendría que quedarse dentro de la habitación, al otro lado de la cortina de la bañera, esperar a que el chico se secara y vistiera y (lo mas desconfiado que había visto obligada a aceptar) que luego ella se ducharía, con la esperanza de que el chico no hiciera de las suyas. Entraron en el baño, y el chico, sin ningún pudor, comenzó a desnudarse tras ella. Hermione procuraba adelantar trabajo sin mirar, y había llevado su neceser: Se iba a cepillar los dientes, luego pasarse el cepillo interdental y ,por ultimo, la seda dental. A sus padres no se les escapaba una.

Cuando escuchó que el chico ya no tiraba mas ropa por el suelo, pero también escuchó que no se abría el grifo de la ducha.

-Como no te des prisa, Hurón, no me va a dar tiempo de terminar mi aseo personal sin que tú sigas aquí dentro.

-Es que no tengo toalla, para después –dijo molesto-. Inútiles elfos domésticos, como siempre-.

-Si te doy la mía, te callas?

-De donde la has sacado?

-Esto no es un baño de prefectos, hay un armario con toallas ahí afuera. Yo ya cogí una –dijo ella ,señalando la toalla que colgaba tras de sí, en el espejo. Inevitable: Una mirada fugaz se posó en el cuerpo desnudo del rubio. Ella se sonrojó y cerró los ojos-. Puedes quedártela.

-De acuerdo –escuchó. Notó perfectamente el tono de burla en su voz-. Pero entonces, tu tendrás que salir desnuda ante mí.

-antes me duermo en la bañera, gracias –dijo ella, molesta y colorada-. Olvídame, Malfoy, esto solo es un estúpido castigo, y tu me odias.

-Pero te encuentro entretenida –comentaba él, mientras entraba en la ducha-. Santa Granger, la sangresucia impecable, intocable, la mas casta y pura de todo Hogwarts, la única chica cuyos amigos son todos varones y aun así sigue siendo virgen. O no, pero no se lo has contado a nadie… -Hermione percibió una risa socarrona, algo ahogada por el agua-.

-La ignorancia que se admite es un signo de debilidad, Malfoy. Acaso te interesa mi vida, la de la sangresucia Granger? –preguntó. Sus amigos la odiarían si escucharan a ella llamarse a si misma Sangresucia, pero con el Slytherin junto a ella era algo mas que normal, tanto que ni le afectaba. A ella le hubiera resultado raro que su madre fuera boticaria, o su padre hacedor de varitas-.

-Como quieras. Pero la cuerda se ha hecho mas pequeña –tenía razón. Hermione miró la cuerda, que parecía escasamente mas corta, pero a la que seguro que le faltaban, al menos, diez centímetros-.

-Bueno, pues sal ya, no quiero tardar en salir aseada –dijo, escupiendo pasta de dientes. Se dio rápidamente con el resto de sus artilugios de higiene dental y se dio la vuelta. Antes de tiempo.

El rubio estaba de pie, sacando la otra pierna de la bañera, con la toalla en la cara, secándose ojos y nariz. Hermione se apresuró a hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió, que fue cerrar los ojos. La imagen del chico, con el cabello mojado, le había quedado grabada en la mente como fuego. El chico no se dio cuenta, o no quiso hacer que se había dado cuenta. Anduvo hasta el armario de fuera del baño, dejando un rastro de huellas de pies mojados, y Hermione notaba el tirón de la cuerda. Sacó una toalla y se la pasó.

-Ten, una toalla. Hace un frío de perros ahí dentro.

-Gracias.

-Vamos adentro de nuevo –indicó, indiferente.

Hermione se duchó sumamente incómoda. Se quitó la ropa de espaldas, consciente de que el chico estaba ahí dentro y reprimiendo el impulso de tirarle algo a la cabeza para que no mirara y se fuera. _"no quiere mirar a una sangresucia"_ pensó, pero mejor no arriesgarse. Entró en la bañera con las braguitas puestas, y se las quitó dentro. Ase dio una ducha rápida, muy rápida, y salió rápidamente a coger su toalla. Y al salir, dos ojos grises la miraban con una media sonrisa pintada en ellos. Hermione se quedó estática, de pie, intentando cruzar las largas piernas, y tapándose con las manos sus pechos. El rubio levantó la toalla de ella con una mano, y Hermione vio que no estaba en la percha.

-Te la dejaste fuera –aclaró, y se la tiró a la chica, que se envolvió rápidamente con ella. De rodillas para abajo se veía su piel, claro estaba, pero al menos estaba todo lo cubierta que podía estarlo-. Por cierto, bonitas piernas, Granger.

Hermione, roja como un tomate, no supo más que agacharse infantilmente para que la toalla la cubriera por completo. Fulminó al chico con sus ojos marrones, y él soltó una carcajada, girándose hacia la pared. Hermione se vistió casi, casi con magia exclusivamente, salvo el hecho de intentar colocarse las prendas bien desde debajo de la toalla. Cuando terminó, abrió la toalla y, en pijama y con toda la dignidad que le fue posible, caminó con el rubio hasta la cama de matrimonio de la habitación. Ambos miraron el lado derecho con posesividad, y salieron corriendo, pero Hermione llegó antes.

-Ja! Duermes a la izquierda –dijo ella, sonriente. El rubio, molesto, destapó con la mano que le sobraba las mantas, calentitas y suaves, mientras ella hacía lo propio con su lado. Hermione entró en su lado de la cama y se colocó de lado mirando hacia fuera, dándole la espalda al rubio. Respiró hondo tres o cuatro veces, intentando calmar su s nervios: Cuando despertaran, ella sería libre!

Malfoy intentó tumbarse acurrucado hacia el lado contrario, pero algo le hacía cosquillas en la oreja: el cabello de Hermione. Se giró entonces hacia el otro lado, notando la tirantez de la cuerda en su muñeca. Nada mas tumbarse en la almohada de nuevo lo sintió: Un agradable olor a vainilla. Olía dulce y tierno, y le hacía relajarse.

Ambos se tumbaron entonces hacia arriba, en la cama. Miraron al techo, y la primera en caer rendida hacia la derecha fue Hermione. Metió una mano en su almohada, como hacía siempre, y se dispuso a dormir. Entonces, notó que el rubio giraba hacia su lado. Demasiado cerca. Y entonces lo sintió: Una presión a la altura de sus nalgas, muy sutil, pero existente.

-Malfoy, no seas asqueroso y sepárate de mí. Ahora –amenazó-.

-Que pasa ahora, Granger? –Preguntó, medio dormido-.

-Pasa que me estas acercando… eso!

-No te preocupes, no muerde. Está bien enseñado –se burló-.

-Malfoy, eres un cochino, sepárate!

-Oye, uno no se pone así solo porque haya una chica cerca. Si estoy a gusto, me pasa, como a todos los chicos.

-Me engañas –dijo desconfiada ella. Intentó empujar a Malfoy hacia su lado de la cama, pero solo consiguió notar mas el bulto, presionando sobre él con su trasero. Se puso colorada y trató de separarse lo mas que pudo-.

-Granger, no vuelvas a hacer eso! –exclamó el chico, molesto-. Y por si no te fijaste, la culpa de todo esto la tienes tú! no notaste que tu mano que está atada a mi es la derecha, pero que la mía es la izquierda? Si te pones en ese lado de la cama, me obligas a pegarme a ti… -el rubio, por diversión, apretó un poco mas su miembro erecto contra ella- tan cerca de ti… le susurró al oído-. A lo mejor era esto lo que estabas buscando…

Hermione notaba algo despertar en su interior. Pero no podía ser, eso ella no lo había sentido nunca! No sabía que estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba. El ojigris, con sus finos dedos, retiró un poco su cabello de su oreja, para poder alcanzarla con sus labios. Entonces, una ola de olor a vainilla inundó sus fosas nasales, mucho mas intensa que la anterior. Y perdió el control.

Ella sintió de momento como los calidos labios del rubio acariciaban el lóbulo de su oreja, y él sintió como un escalofrío erizaba los vellos de la nuca de la castaña. De un tirón, la chica se dio vuelta para quedar mirando de nuevo al techo, pero el chico se subió encima de ella, con una rodilla a cada lado, con su pecho contra el de ella, haciéndola sentir la respiración de su boca en el cuello. Mordió suavemente cada hueco, hasta bajar a su pijama de botones. Ella había colocado sin querer una mano en su espalda, y con la otra notaba la sujeción de los largos dedos del rubio contra su muñeca. El desabotonó con lentitud los dos primeros broches, dejando a la vista su escote sin dejar relucir sus pechos. Con una ultima mirada lujuriosa hacia ella, hundió sus labios entre su pecho, besando y acariciando con suavidad. Su mano acariciaba uno de ellos, y cuando notó su excitación, destapó por completo a la chica, deshaciéndose de la parte de arriba de su pijama. Hermione le miraba con la boca entreabierta, jadeando y con los ojso entrecerrados. El chico acarició un par de veces sus pechos antes de, discretamente, rodear con su lengua suavemente el pezón.

Ella acarició el cabello, aun húmedo, del chico, y agarró el cabello entre sus dedos casi con la necesidad de tirar de ellos, con su olor a mentolado colandose en su nariz. Notando la presión en su cabeza, una corriente nerviosa acarició todas las partes del cuerpo del rubio. Su cuerpo al completo entró e contacto con el de ella, y fue entonces que Hermione notó que el chico dormía sin camiseta. Ella notó la extraña combinación entre sus brazos y pecho fuertes y su tripa libre de musculatura, y sintió la tentación de agarrar sus pantalones por la parte de detrás. Por supuesto, también sintió una presión contra su humedad, ya en un punto crítico. El chico procuro ser mas rápido que ella, introduciendo sus pulgares en el elástico del pantaloncito de pijama de ella. Lo sintió resbalar con suavidad por sus muslos, que el aprovechó para rozar con sus dedos. Las piernas de ella eran morenas y largas, suaves y deliciosas al tacto, por lo que no pudo evitar acariciar con una mano todo su recorrido, terminando entre sus piernas. Hermione sintió unas cosquillas nada relacionadas con las que se peden sentir en las caderas o los pies. Miró al chico, con sus ojos grises casi relumbrando en la penumbra, y entonces notó como su poco crecida barba rozaba sus muslos y la hacían estremecer. Depositó un único beso en sus braguitas, muy parsimonioso, antes de bajarlas por completo. Ella había intentado desnudarle sin éxito. Él ya la tenía en la cama, desnuda, sumisa y entregada, completamente a su merced. El chico pasó un dedo acariciando su frente, nariz, labios, y lego su tronco entero, rodeando su ombligo y culminando en su clítoris. Ella suprimió un grito.

-Por merlín… -atinó a decir-.

Draco la veía adorable, colorada y con su cabello revuelto, sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia y dispuesta a aprender lo que ella no sabía como hacer. El sudor perlaba su frente y su cuello. Pronto el rubio dejó que ella moviera su mano prisionera, para que ella sola llegara a sus pantalones. Se entretuvo regando besos por su cuello y sus hombros, acariciando sus brazos, su pecho y su vientre y, enganchando los dedos en su pantalón, los bajó con tranquilidad, acariciando _"sin querer" _la erección son sus dedos.

-Por merlín, Granger, como me haces ponerme… -susurró el rubio, con sus cabellos cayendo hacia abajo por su inclinación hacia el rostro de ella. Hermione sintió sus labios acercarse, y con impaciencia levantó la cabeza y mordió los rosados labios del rubio. Un leve gemido le indicó que habría una revancha, y cuando su boca se hundió en la de ella, acariciando suavemente e invadiendo su territorio, ella se dejó asaltar por todas las sensaciones que creía estar oprimiendo medianamente bien. Millones de calambres le recorrían su tripa y su intimidad, sintiendo la tela de los boxers del chico, que ella optó por deslizar hacia bajo en un segundo con sus dedos. Justo cuando sus miembros chocaron, Hermione sintió un latigazo de pánico. Malfoy le acarició la espalda, la cara y su pelo, intentando reconfortarla. Los besos regados por su piel, marcándola como el fuego, fueron suficientes, y el chico separó las piernas de ella, situándose dentro de su regazo. Ella comprendió y, al tiempo que respiró hondo, notó al chico entrando en ella.

El desencadenante de todos los sentimientos de ambos, el empujón que habían necesitado. El chico se detuvo unos segundos, para que se acostumbrara a tenerle en su interior, y comenzó a moverse. Hermione soltó un bien audible gemido, que hizo a Draco Malfoy, el rey de las serpientes, enloquecer, perder la cabeza, nublarse su razón. Gryffindor, Sangre sucia, amiga de Harry Potter, una santa, intocable, presuntuosa, orgullosa… y allí estaba él, haciéndola suya, ardiente, sensual, dócil, sumisa, callada y complaciente. Aquello era demasiado para sus nervios, que le obligaron a embestir con rapidez…

-Oh, dios mío… -susurró al oído del chico-.

Quieres que me detenga? –preguntó el chico, rozando sus labios en su cuello. Ella se estremeció-.

-No, por favor… -apenas pudo exclamar ella-.

-Suplícame…

-Por dios, no vayas a parar… -repitió ella, clavando sus dedos en el hombro del muchacho. Atrajo su cabeza hacia ella y ambos se fundieron en un furioso beso, casi salvaje, que les encendió aún más.

El chico acarició todo su cuerpo con ambas manos, mientras la mano atada de ella aprovechaba para rozar sensualmente su torso. Repentinamente, el chico agarró ambas manos de ella, entrelazándola con las suyas propias, y las apoyó en la almohada, junto a su cara. Hermione no sabía si prestar mas atención a sus caricias, sus besos, sus mordiscos o el terriblemente sensual movimiento de caderas, chocando contra las suyas, que hacían que en su interior se desatara un irrefrenable deseo de quedarse así para siempre, sintiendo a Draco Malfoy en su interior y, al mismo tiempo, en todo su cuerpo. Tanto fue así, que de pronto sintió un extraño crecimiento de su placer, algo que no había sentido jamás, y que ni siquiera sabía como había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin aquello. Draco le retiró el flequillo de la cara, la miró significativamente, y ella comprendió y, entre jadeos, asintió. El rubio añadió la fuerza a su coctel de embestidas y caricias, y en pocos segundos Hermione sintió algo caliente que le inundaba su interior y, al mismo tiempo, su garganta. Se le escapó lo que ella vagamente pudo escuchar como un sonoro grito de placer. Miró al muchacho, cansado, sudoroso y sexy, y sintió la necesidad de sentirle apoyado en su pecho. No tuvo tiempo de comentarlo cuando, el solo, se tumbó a su lado en la cama (a la derecha) y acomodó su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el pecho, que parecía a medida con su cabeza.

-¿Te divertiste? –preguntó el chico, mirándola como pudo sin moverse de su lugar-.

-Me encantó.

-Me alegro. Vamos a dormir, por favor, no puedo con mi cuerpo –pidió el chico. Ella solo asintió, pasó un brazo alrededor del chico y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

oOo

-Bueno, veo que han aprendido la lección –dijo satisfecho el profesor Flitwick, viendo como la cuerda seguía atando sus muñecas, ya apenas con diez centímetros de espacio. Con un movimiento de su varita ambos se separaron, y cada uno fue a sentarse en su sitio habitual-. Espero que no hagan mas estupideces, porque este año los extasis están al caer y no creo que quieran perder el curso, no? Bueno, continuemos –sentenció el profesor. Justo al darse la vuelta escuchó ruidos, y al girarse, Draco y Hermione estaban arojandose plumas, tinteros y pergaminos hechos bolita. Un tintero fue a parar a la cabeza del profesor.

-Muy bien, Castigados! Y esta vez, por dios santo, que sea una semana, a ver si así aprenden a comportarse!

Hermione miró al rubio, y una perversa sonrisa recorrió su cara.

oOo

**Espero que les haya gustado y, por favor, dejen sus reviews! Es gratis y alegran el dia. Además, yo los respondo todos! Seguro que tambien les hace ilusion recibir un mensaje ^^ **


End file.
